b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
Rangiku Matsumoto is the Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Appearance Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts rivaling tsunade's. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakuto behind her back. While in her gigai in the real world, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Personality Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist. Biography Rangiku grew up in the outer districts of the Rukongai, and thus lived in horrible poverty. At some point, she met Gin Ichimaru, who gave her a persimmon. Later, she became one of Sosuke Aizen's victims when he was testing a prototype Hogyoku while Gin watched from behind a bush in anger. Years later, Rangiku joined the Gotei 13 and rose to the rank of Lieutenant in the 10th Division under Isshin Shiba. She met a younger Toshiro Hitsugaya at a store, and later convinced him to join the Gotei 13 to control his power. After Isshin left for unknown reasons, Hitsugaya (previously the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division) became the next captain of the 10th Division, with Rangiku retaining her position as the division's lieutenant. Trivia *Rangiku celebrates her birthday on September 29. **Her real birthday is unknown; she considers the day Gin found her (September 29) to be the closest thing to a birthday she will ever get. *Rangiku and Gin share the same favorite food: persimmons. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant